Future Gohan (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= |Race=1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Saiyan Zombified Human-Type Earthling-Saiyan Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = May 18, Age 757 |Date of death = Age 780 (Revived in Age 852; Spirit was originally destroyed in 797) December, Age 993 (As a Hybrid; Revived in Age 853) December, Age 993 (As a Zombie) June 11, Age 855 (death erased) |Status = Alive |Address= |Allegiance=Z-Fighters (Before Age 761 - Age 867) Time Patrol (Age 852 - ) |Affiliations= Cus (wife) Future Pan Future Goku (Father) Future Chi-Chi (Mother) Future Ox-King (Maternal Grandfather) Gohan (Main Timeline Counterpart and fusee) Goten (Main Timeline Brother) Future Goten (New Alternate Timeline Brother via wish) Future Trunks (Student and Fusee) Yamcha (Fusee) Future Piccolo (Mentor) Old Kai (Mentor) Whis (Mentor) King Kai (mentor) }} Future Gohan is the alternate Timeline Counterpart, and the mentor of Future Trunks. He was killed by the Android in Age 780, and his spirit was originally destroyed by Future Zen-Oh until Future Trunks used the Face to move his spirit from Age 780 to the Main Timeline's Age 852, and was revived in subsequently. Overview Appearance After being revived in Age 852; Future Gohan regained his destroyed arm, and started to wear an outfit identical to Goku's outfit during the Universe 6-Universe 7 outfit, but later switched to an identical outfit to that of his present timeline father, but with longer sleeves. After training with Whis; Gohan wore an outfit identical to Goku's Time Patroller outfit but in the same colour scheme as Goku's whis outfit, and with Whis's symbol on the front and back. He also wears a replica of the power pole on his back with same abilities, and has a .45 on his belt that fires Magic-Infused and Godly ki-infused bullet sized Energy Spheres. Biography Resurrection After his resurrection; Future Gohan trained with Future Trunks, and Old Kai after training to use the Fusion Dance technique, and became nearly as strong as Future Trunks at the time of the Zero Mortals Plan. He went with the Time Patrol to Universe 1 to liberate it from Psidevilman, and Dabura. However the task wasn't that easy as they first fought in a tournament-esque showdown, and eventually fought the two. However after they fused they nearly destroyed the entire universe until their defeat thanks to the combined effort of Bardock, and Dial. Techniques and abilities *Flight *Ki Blast *Down Burst *Masenko **Hyper Masenko ***Final Masenko - Team attack of Future Trunks' God Final Flash, and Gohan's Hyper Masenko. *Kamehameha **Angry Kamehameha **One-Handed Kamehameha *Special Beam Cannon *Solar Flare **Combined Solar Flare *Light Grenade *Energy .45 Gun - After training with Whis; Gohan started to use a .45 Gun that fired Energy Spheres infused with Magic and Godly Ki. *Magic **Appendage - Future Gohan is able to use his magic to create an artificial arm of magical energy. He learns this ability in order to replace the arm he lost during his battle with Bhut. *Quiet Rage **Super Quiet Rage - A team attack used against Janesuka **Arcane Masenko ***Temporal Masenko *Spirit Bomb - Future Gohan manage to learn how to use Spirit Bomb from King Kai between July 2 and July 6. Forms and Transformations Zombified State After dying from exposure to Virus Naraku; Future Gohan was reanimated with his powers intact as a Zombie, and fought against Piccolo, New Future Kami, and New Future Piccolo. Super Saiyan It is suggested that Future Gohan used a similar method to his Present self to become a Super Saiyan, and thought of death of his friends to transforms. He still retains the ability to do so, and years later manage to master it allowing him to gain higher levels. Super Saiyan 2 After spending 2 days in Conton City's Room of Space and Time meaning that he spent 8 years training; he manage gain the power to become Super Saiyan 2, and was able to match Future Trunks' strength at the time of the Zero Mortals Plan. He first transformed against Dabura (Darkness), & Psidevilman. Super Saiyan Rage After witnessing Beerus' death; Gohan rage is pushed beyond it's point, and attained this powerful transformation. In this state, Future Gohan gains a much more bulky appearance during his transformation, but at the completion of this state his muscles shrink back to normal size (his footsteps crack the ground below him), his hair grows longer and much more spikier, he has a double gold and blue aura with lightning, and his eyes glow as his irises and pupils are no longer visible. Super Saiyan's Grimoire Future Gohan has the ability to access the Super Saiyan's Grimoire mode, and utilise magic. His hair become longer resembles his present self during the Cell Games, and gains a bang each on his shoulder. Spectral Super Saiyan Future Gohan can access this form by transforming while in his Super Saiyan's Grimoire mode, but decrease his time limit by 50 minutes. Aside from the bangs on his shoulders; his hair resembles his present younger self's hair. Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Normally Spectral Super Saiyan Blue would be an impossible transformation, however by conducting the Doors of the Mind Training; he was able to increase his usage of the form, and currently able to maintain the form for 50 minutes. Super Saiyan God Future Gohan implied that he became a Super Saiyan God sometime during his training with Whis, and was able to transform into it even after obtaining Super Saiyan Blue. Saiyan beyond God Saiyan beyond God is an empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who achieve the ability to utilize the power of Super Saiyan God in their base form without taking on the appearance of the form. Super Saiyan Blue Thanks to Whis; Future Gohan was able to harness his Super Saiyan form in his Saiyan beyond God form, and was able to become a Super Saiyan Blue. Fusions Future Gohanks In attempt to combat Churai; Future Trunks, and Future Gohan fused into Future Gohanks in order to combat Churai, but ultimately spend up the fusion by using Full Charge Light Grenade. EX Gohan Present Gohan arrived in Universe 1 at the request to aid Dial, and his attempt to liberate the rest of Universe 1 from Universe 7 invaders, and try to get Dial to tone his new fighting style down. Future Gohan, and Present Gohan EX-Fused into EX Gohan in order to combat Naraku, and managed to push him to a stand still. Future Gohancha Future Gohancha (未来の悟飯チャ; Mirai no Gohancha) is the EX-Fusion between Super Saiyan Rage Future Gohan, and Super Yamcha. The two used the while training to allow them to progress even further as one instead of two. Category:Canon Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids